1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an image playback device which plays back moving-picture image information, and an electronic camera which has a moving-picture image information playback function. More specifically, the present invention concerns an image playback device and an electronic camera which can select or discard moving-picture image information according to prescribed set conditions, and which can play back and display such information only during certain limited periods.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, image playback devices and electronic cameras which play back moving-picture image information recorded on a recording medium have been adapted for practical use.
Especially in recent years, as a result of the development of digital image processing using computers, etc., devices which play back image files that have been subjected to high-efficiency encoding such as the MPEG standard, etc., have become known.
In image playback devices of this type, when instructions are given for the playback of a prescribed image file, the moving-picture image information contained in the image file is played back and displayed throughout a continuous time period.
However, unedited image files contain numerous unnecessary playback images (hereafter referred to as “unnecessary locations”). Ordinarily, the operator runs the playback images at fast forward in order to skip over such unnecessary locations.
During such fast-forward operation, the operator must confirm the end points of unnecessary locations visually, and must therefore constantly monitor fast-forward images which have poor visual recognition characteristics. As a result, fast-forward skipping of unnecessary locations is tedious and difficult.
Furthermore, it often happens that the operator will not notice the end point of an unnecessary location, and will inadvertently continue fast-forward operation into important playback locations.